


Secrets They Both Know

by TheRealFailWhale



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, bat and cat, long halloween, they both totally know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealFailWhale/pseuds/TheRealFailWhale
Summary: The Cat and the Bat encounter each other on a rooftop while Batman hunts the Holiday killer. Takes place during Long Halloween.





	Secrets They Both Know

She reclined on a ledge in what passed for the dark of night in Gotham. The lights in the city and the moon in the sky kept it from ever being truly dark, except deep in the alleys, but the rooftops were more fun.

In the building across from her perch, she could see Commissioner Gordon in his office surrounded by paper. She adjusted the headphones she wore, connected to a long range microphone, and listened.

“--we’ve got to find him--” Gordon was saying.

“Or her,” a deep voice interjected.

“--him, her,  _ whatever _ , but we’ve got to put a stop to this. Have you found  _ anything  _ that could be helpful out there?” Gordon asked desperately. Catwoman could see him pull at his hair in frustration.

“I think I may have a lead,” the deep voice replied. Try as she might, Cat could not see where the voice came from in the office. He did like his shadows.

“Well if you don’t hurry we’ll have another death on our hands, and I’m slowly losing my mind trying to figure this thing out.” Gordon sounded defeated, and she watched him drop his head to his hands. “Give me something.  _ Anything _ . I just need--”

Gordon cut off abruptly as he looked up again. “Damn,” he heard him whisper.

“Mroow…” Time to go.

Catwoman began packing up her gear, stowing it in the small sack she’d carried out tonight.

“Why are you following me?”

Cat spun around and dropped into a crouch, whip in hand. Before her stood the massive, muscular man she’d come to enjoy crossing paths with.

“Good evening, Batman,” she purred as she stood, hooking her whip back to her belt. “Don’t you ever say hello?”

“You were at the morgue. Then you followed me to the D.A.’s office. Now the Commissioner’s. Why?” His deep voice had its usual effect on her, stirring up sensations that had never tempted the Bat no matter how sultry she acted.

“Isn’t a girl allowed to have fun?” she drawled, stalking toward him. She pulled the edge of his cape forward and stroked it. “Or are you going to punish me for living in this city too?”

“Who said anything about punishment?” asked the Batman, dark cowl turned down to face her. She could detect a bit of stubble on his chin. Could the Holiday murders be throwing off his usual perfect show? “You still haven’t said why you’re following me.”

“Maybe I like you,” she whispered, taking the other edge of his cape and pulling herself closer. The armor of his suit kept them apart, but the lack of change in his breathing told her she wasn’t as enticing as she thought. “Maybe I thought you were lonely and could use some...company.” Cat closed what little distance remained and pressed herself fully against the hard armor that kept the Bat safe.

“You’ve been following me to keep me company?” Zero inflection. Total deadpan. Was this man completely empty of emotion?

The Bat was taller than the Cat by several inches. But the Cat was good at climbing. She found the slight lip of his boots and wedged her toes on top of them as she raised herself to his face. She pulled his cape around her back to keep her from falling. His arms remained useless by his side.

“Are you alive in there?” she asked quietly, mask to mask, trying to see his eyes through the lenses in his cowl. His mouth twitched. She smiled slowly. “I think you are after all, Bat.”

She leaned in and kissed him, something she’d thought about countless times. How would he react? In her mind, she’d seen him thrust her away in disgust, furious that a criminal would dare touch him like that. She’d also seen him pull her close, those arms holding her tightly in place against his armor.

The reality wasn’t quite what she’d imagined.

She felt the Bat relax into her kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and grabbed the edges of his own cape, enclosing her entirely within him and leaving her hands free. She drew them up his chest, wondering if the sculpted armor muscles were anything like what lay beneath. Glad that she’d worn her fingerless gloves this night, she gently traced his exposed jaw as their opened mouths joined. She would have sworn she felt him shudder then, but the motion was lost as he quickly pulled her legs around his waist. She clung to him and their kisses turned deeper, as though he felt the same hunger for her as she did for him. Through some sort of magnetic lining in his cape, it remained closed around them, sealing them off from the outside world and anyone who could be watching. What a sight that would be: Bat and Cat locked tightly together as they poured their souls into the other’s mouth.

At length, their lips came apart and they panted together, foreheads pressed close. Catwoman slowly disentangled herself from the Bat’s body and as she slid to the ground she felt a gentle pang of familiarity.

The great black cape was still locked around them as Cat tilted her head and squinted up at the Bat. There was no smile on his face, no expression that indicated they’d just shared a passionate moment.

“You are…” she began.

“Familiar,” said the Bat, staring down at her.

“Yes,” she murmured as she placed her hands on his chest. If she could touch the skin beneath she could be sure, but… “I feel as if I know you from somewhere. Perhaps we’ve met, face to face instead of mask to mask.”

“I doubt it,” he replied dryly. Showing a bit of humor?

She brought her hands slowly up to the edge of his cowl. He tensed then, in a different way than when their bodies had been so close. She did not tug at it, but she ran her thumbnails just under the lip of it.

“One day then,” she purred with a smile. “I know I’d be thrilled to see more of you, especially now that I’ve finally gotten a taste of your skin.”

His familiar vice-like grip closed around her wrists and forced them down from his face. His grasp was never tight enough to bruise, but in the moment it was painful.

“Why are you following me?” the Bat repeated, still holding her wrists.

Once again she pressed herself close and stretched up toward his mouth. “Perhaps I’ll tell you next time, Bat,” she breathed, before bringing their lips together again and forcing her tongue through his. He was shocked enough that his grip slackened and she used this distraction to spring over backward. His hand shot out to grab her again but she was just out of reach.

“See you around, lover,” the Cat said, and dove off the roof.

* * *

Selina wasn’t stupid. She recognized those lips, that tongue, and knew exactly who was behind that mask. That she hadn’t noticed before made her feel like a fool. Did he recognize her? Were they both now exposed to each other in a way they’d never been before? If he didn’t recognize her, part of her--the Selina part--was annoyed that he would so willingly kiss the Catwoman. But the Cat part found it all very sexy. Too sexy to pass up future opportunities. If he did eventually figure it out...well, she’d decide what to do about it if it happened.

* * *

Bruce lay awake later that night, replaying the kiss over in his mind. It was her. He was an idiot for not realizing sooner. He’d seen that body before, but somehow the skin-tight suit had clouded his perception? Stupid. The question was, did she know too? Had their kiss, something he’d certainly thought about before when Catwoman tried to seduce him, shown her what it had shown him? Perhaps it had. She could blackmail him, but it didn’t seem like the sort of thing Selina would do. Catwoman, maybe, but Selina? He would do nothing, he decided. He would continue to date Selina and to tangle with the Cat. There was something...enticing in the idea of giving in to the Cat’s seductions now that he knew the woman behind the mask. He looked forward to the next time they met.

* * *

And so the Bat and Cat continue their dance, coming together before breaking apart, sharing a passion that hides secrets that both of them already know. Because what’s the point in removing your mask before the end of the masquerade? Part of the fun is the air of mystery. Take that away and you’re just two people holding disguises.


End file.
